Movies
by Zeraphie
Summary: And with that in mind, Silent Magician made an oath to shoot whatever idiot who cast such a lousy actor for the Dark Magician. Silent MagicianxDark Magician. YxYY fluff.


**Movie Magic**

"U-Uh--_whoa_!"

"Be careful there, aibou." Atem's voice was stern, but concerned. He'd instinctively stood up when his clumsy boyfriend stumbled over a board game they'd neglected putting up and caught Yugi's fall. He snaked an arm protectively around Yugi's shoulders and guided the smaller one to their shared armchair.

"Thanks, Other Me." Yugi flashed a grateful smile and cuddled closer to the once pharaoh. "So how many more minutes till the movie starts?"

"Three minutes and forty-two seconds," Atem replied listlessly. He was fascinated by the concept of time when Yugi shoved a clock in his face one day. Back then they counted by the sun, so he hadn't the slightest idea why society today refused to be accurate about the time. He brushed a hand over Yugi's and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"'ey, don't just say you'll get popcorn and not give us some, Yug'!" Jou, on the other side of the room, pouted and tossed a hand up. "Toss some over here!"

"Honestly, you whine more than an injured puppy on the street, you dogmatic moron."

"Huh!" Jou huffed at Seto, who sat parallel to him and was grumbling about having a bigger screen than the dainty one in the Mutou Residence. "You know what? At least when people look at _me_, they smile and think I'm cute! What'cha say to _that_, Kaiba?"

Anzu, Honda and Mokuba all shared the same pained looks as they looked to the screen.

Atem tapped Yugi's shoulder and tore the shorter's attention away from the tv. "Why is it that Kaiba is here again?"

"I think for Jou," grinned amethyst eyes. He snickered, pointing to the pink line streaking Seto's face. "He may be a genius, but he's clueless on how to flatter him."

"I see."

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing your deck." Atem smirked at the flustered reaction he received as his hand grazed the other's thigh. Atem grabbed his own deck and pulled out a few of his cards before setting them on the coffee table.

"_Other Me_," Yugi suddenly whined. He pouted, arms crossed. "This is the premiere of a duel monsters movie! I don't even want to duel during the commercial break!"

"Feh, I'll duel you, _pharaoh._"

"Well, it's a movie about him. It wouldn't hurt if he were to watch it, now would it?" Atem asked, completely ignoring Seto's howls. He glanced back at his cards and rolled his eyes. "And I am sure he would like to amuse himself with the travesty we're about to see."

"You and your mystic powers, Atem," grinned Honda.

Atem shrugged, staring quaintly at the few cards he'd put so close together before giving one last look to his magician. _I hope your intentions aren't too troublesome, Mahad._ Finally, he sauntered back to his dear lover as the logo appeared: _The Dark Magician's Legacy. _

"Great god of Ma'at, is that really you?"

Silent Magician hesitantly nodded, a small smile forming across his delicate features as he watched his best friend skip around and look around their surroundings. He felt proud, being able to slip into Silent Swordsman's card without much trouble. In return, Silent Swordsman held a mischievous grin before finally stepping back and in front of him.

"Damn, this is _amazing_, Fionn! I can't believe it, I'm experiencing human emotions!" the other overactive chibi jumped up and swung his sword around. Onyx eyes doubled in size. "Oh, man, you think your sister can move around too? So that we can--"

"Arthur," Silent Magician's voice squeaked with mortification. He stood, eyes narrowed and voice stern. "Medea is still my sister. I would rather you didn't talk about her like that. Especially around _me._"

"Point taken." A wily grin stretched from Silent Swordsman's cheeks and he tackled Silent Magician in a hug. "This is awesome, Fionn! Whatever magic you used, I hope it stays!"

It wasn't his magic though. Silent Magician nodded reluctantly again, deciding it best for Silent Swordsman to assume whatever he wanted. Silent Magician watched as Silent Swordsman, who casually slipped to adolescence and adulthood, went about the room in a flurry of excitement. His eyes caught the sight of a purple hat far off in the corner. Immediately, he floated off, halting only when he caught the sight of another duel monster with Dark Magician.

His fellow magicians were conversing on a random subject--pie, actually. Silent Magician stayed quiet, watching as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl exchanged light banter and grinned so playfully. He thought of reaching out and touching Dark Magician's arm to notify he was there, but his memory turned back to two days ago at their last meeting.

Silent Magician bit his lip, eyes casting another emotion he'd grown to loathe: sadness. He was unable to make physical contact from his side, and he still didn't know why. With fingers curling, blue eyes lowered to the large, slender hands of his dark magician. Eyebrows furrowed. _His…?_ Red darker than his own robes crept across his cheeks without his knowing, and another emotion flickered in his soul: jealousy, disappointment. Dark Magician wasn't his--Dark Magician wasn't any more his than Silent Swordsman was his sister's.

They couldn't touch. 'Touching' involved emotion, and recent actions proved to Silent Magician he was lacking in that department. Dark Magician Girl, on the other hand, was giggling. She bubbled with laughter with just about whatever Dark Magician said and often hugged the great master. _They_ could touch.

"_Fionn! _Don't just run away, silly!"

"A-Ah!" Silent Magician groaned as he landed head first into the ground. Silent Swordsman straddled him and managed to snake a hand around his chest. Heat crossed his cheeks, ashamed as green and blue eyes broke from their conversation and watched the two chibis' position. "A-Arthur…" Silent Magician murmured miserably. _Isis,_ kill him now! "Please, get _off_ of me!"

Silent Swordsman whined audibly before picking him up--literally. It was another thing that embarrassed Silent Magician, being picked up as a child in front of his biggest hero. And, his biggest hero's apprentice. Twice the shame. Silent Swordsman began giggling--which was odd for someone who looked like a grown man. "You're too tense, Fionn. Don't you want to try your new body out?"

Silent Magician kept glancing over to Dark Magician, whose expression varied every time. "N-No," stuttered Silent Magician quietly. "Can we just…you know…watch the movie or something?"

"Aw, okay." Silent Swordsman lips curled into an enthusiastic smile and he caressed one of Silent Magician's cheeks. "But don't think for one second I'm not going to ask you what's wrong afterwards. I worry about you, y'know."

A smile played across Silent Magician's face. His cheeks flourished their natural pink, and he gently nodded. "Okay…"

"Silent Swordsman," a feminine voice happily chimed. Silent Magician glanced in the direction of his fellow magicians, who seemed to settle from their conversation. Large, green eyes bubbled enthusiastically and Dark Magician Girl clasped an arm around Silent Swordsman. "Let's watch the movie! I'm one of the main characters, you know!"

Silent Swordsman nodded excitedly. "Yeah, let's go!"

The two left without another word. Silent Magician tilted his head curiously, still trying to process in his mind what had just happened. Instead, he shook his head and turned around as he finally remembered who was standing beside him. Large blue eyes stared at the glassy blue above him. Pink powdered his cheeks once more, and his lips scrunched to a perfect small "o." "H…hello, great master," he whispered softly.

Glass eyes were scrutinizing him. Silent Magician shuffled his feet, eyes watching with curiosity before Dark Magician finally smiled. Small as it was, the familiar tingling sensation tickled the Silent Magician's chest. "Hello, disciple." Dark Magician reached out, grabbing his gloved arm roughly before pulling the two of them down.

"Wha…" Silent Magician stared at Dark Magician closely, eyes confused. They lowered to his leg and the warmth radiating next to it. Dark Magician's knee touched his before quickly scooting away and creating an inch or two of space between them. "Great Master--"

Dark Magician pressed a finger against his lips. He smiled, gesturing to the tv screen and Silent Magician gasped.

"You're…the one on tv, great master." Silent Magician looked back to his greatest hero, noting the resemblance. Suddenly, his eyes slowed, comparing the Dark Magician who sat next to him and the other appearing on screen. His magician's violet hair framed a slim and narrow jaw. The other's fell in crooked clumps and lacked life. His magician glowed a light apricot.

The other was so sickeningly yellow-tan that it did not even look real. Glass blue eyes were Dark Magician's most valuable qualities. The brown-black eyes on screen were most definitely _not_ the Dark Magician's. Color alteration, maybe? No, never.

"He's an actor," Dark Magician suddenly said. "The movie that my pharaoh and the young master are watching is a fictional take of my life."

Oh. Silent Magician nodded in understanding and shook his head. "Good." Bluntly, he added, "his nose doesn't do yours any justice."

That earned a chuckle from his superior and a gasp from his own lips. Red tickled his cheeks again as he realized his abrupt statement. He turned to Dark Magician, seeing the lingering smile and the gleam that'd been missing when they first caught sight of each other. "Do you have a fetish for my nose, disciple of mine?"

"No," Silent Magician quickly denied. He shook his head, face burning with embarrassment while Dark Magician chuckled even louder. "But you're very um, handsome." His hair covered his face as he messed with his robes, refusing to acknowledge the other's presence.

On the other hand, Dark Magician had stopped laughing immediately. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes…" Silent Magician whispered. There was nothing to be said to that. He felt bubbles tingling in his stomach and curled into a ball as they continued watching the movie in peace. From what the movie said, Dark Magician was the rightful heir to the throne in the land of Fantasory. Dark Magician was an arrogant child named Simon, who was then kidnapped, but escaped. A wizard had found him, taking him in and trained him the ways of black magic. Years later after his master died, Simon paraded town threatening citizens under the name "Dark Magician." His father died some years before, and the antagonist who before demanded Simon to be kidnapped, came into power.

Dark Magician Girl, whose real name was Faye and apparently Simon's childhood friend, caught him one day. After seeing her, Silent Magician had frowned, another sensation bubbling in his stomach as he tried to watch the movie without getting too upset. During a commercial break, Silent Magician turned his head, eyes sparkling curiously to the tale of the Dark Magician.

"You've had an interesting 'past', great master." Silent Magician crawled over, observing Dark Magician's features with great curiosity. "You um, don't look like a Simon though."

An amused smile crossed mischievous lips. Dark Magician chuckled, trying so hard to scoot away. Silent Magician noticed immediately, but made no move to close their space. "Are you enticed by it?"

"Well…" Silent Magician looked away, hurt by Dark Magician's "unnoticeable" actions. He sighed softly, crawling to a random space in the corner.

"Silent Magician?" Dark Magician's voice held great concern.

"It's nothing," murmured Silent Magician. He plopped down, hands fumbling with his glaive. Dark blue eyes fluttered back to the screen and ignored the gaze directed at him. "Let's watch the movie."

"If…you're sure…" Dark Magician muttered.

This 'Simon' doesn't sound like you, Silent Magician had wanted to say. He stopped himself from saying more than needed, because he knew it'd be useless. During the first forty minutes of this movie, Dark Magician had avoided making conversation with him. As it was, their conversations had a track record of being one sided anyway with Dark Magician mostly speaking while Silent Magician spared the occasional nod and accidentally slip with his own opinion.

Still, Silent Magician had grown to like it; how Dark Magician was able to speak to him, seeing through his usual timidity, expecting nothing in return but still happy when he did. Oh, he was just overreacting, he thought with a sigh. He was attracted to Dark Magician because of the different atmosphere, and they'd only had two encounters before this. Dark Magician Girl most likely knew Dark Magician inside and out.

Silent Magician slumped further, eyes hardly focusing on the movie. Dark Magician Girl was most likely a prize in Dark Magician's eyes, anyway. Silent Magician expected no less. He instead was just a fellow wizard; a companion if anything. "Stop thinking," he demanded himself silently.

Instead, he returned his eyes to the movie, and gasped. The Dark Magician Girl (a poor incarnation, actually. Her eyes were bright blue and her body was further developed than the real one) had Dark Magician in a heavy embrace. They murmured loving words before Dark Magician gruffly pulled her into a kiss. Silent Magician wilted.

That was all the proof he needed. Silent Magician lowered his gaze, eyebrows furrowed as his chest erratically continued beating. Each beat countered with a small _crack_, and Silent Magician mused himself. Could hearts break? Was that really possible?

Eventually, he'd completely zoned out of the movie, gloved fingers fumbling with each other before he finally pulled the sweaty things off. Second to go was his large hat when he decided to lie down. Third was the brace holding his hair up since it'd become so troublesome to lie on. Silent Magician's mind raced with all other thoughts as he tried to put two-and-two together.

What did a kiss feel like? Why did the actors on tv look like they enjoyed it? Was that what Dark Magician was seeking during their first meeting, two lips pressed against each other? Silent Magician admonished the thought soon after, yawning tiresomely. He was a duel monster; sitting around and doing nothing did no good to him.

He shifted his position, eyes closing when he felt a hand tangle in his hair. Eyes shot open, staring into the glass ones burning a hole in his face. Silent Magician shuddered, writhing into his form and looked away. He wanted to see the face and didn't want to. The feeling was unsettling, this indecisive feeling racking his brain. Could you really feel both at the same time? Isis, he pleaded, tell him how on earth to handle these human emotions.

"My real name is Mahad, young one." Mahad…? Dark Magician gently lifted his head and rested it on a new surface. The elder adjusted his position, and Silent Magician soon found himself burying his face into the other's lap. Warmth surged through his body, and he saddened. "Are you mad at me, Silent Magician?"

No…Silent Magician twitched, curling deeper into Dark Magician's form. He was feeling… uncomfortable. His heart clinched together each time he thought of that 'kiss.' He'd continued to contemplate it even though he didn't want to. What would Dark Magician say, if he knew what Silent Magician was thinking about?

"You can always come to me," Dark Magician said softly. There was a pause in his voice. "Shall I go get the Silent Swordsman?"

N-no! The white-haired magician shook his head.

"Silent Magician?"

What was he going to say? The thoughts troubled him dearly, and he kept wondering how he would be able to please Dark Magician without saying something horrible by accident.

"…Fionn?"

There wasn't anything that he could say; anything at all that could make Dark Magician like him agai--"Wha…"

"Fionn." Glass blue eyes flickered troublesomely. "I heard Silent Swordsman call you that. I was hoping it was okay…though, I suppose it mustn't be, is it? You two are in the same series, and--"

"I like your presence better." Silent Magician pushed himself up, relieving the comforting strokes of the other's fingers. He looked up, eyes widening as he realized his composure had once again slipped. Red bloomed across his cheeks and he messed with his staff. "Y…you're kind to me, great master; patient. Although a lot are, I've certainly never felt anxious to smile around anyone. You're my biggest hero, I aspire to be like you each and every day, and even when you seem like someone who can't be approached, the way you speak makes me comfortable."

"Is that true?"

"V…very…and Mahad is a name that suits you." Silent Magician peered from white bangs and messed with a loose thread in his robes. He blushed again, looking away. The credits of the movie rolled on tv and he exhaled the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "I don't think I liked it. That movie."

"Oh?" Dark Magician looked up again, quite amused. Silent Magician peeked through his bangs and slowly nodded.

"He doesn't do you justice. The entire movie…doesn't do you justice." Silent Magician looked up, suddenly determined to prove his point. "H…his eyes don't make my chest thump faster like yours do. He's…not as patient as you are. Not as noble, a tyrant. His smile makes me want to hang myself… Y-you can ramble and st…stammer and it makes me feel better; let me know that i…it's okay to lose myself around you. If he were the one who'd brought me to life instead, I think I would feel lost...Dark Magician?" Dark blue orbs blinked curiously, observing the astonishment that arose on the other's face. Silent Magician bit his lip and looked away. Iris, was he so stupid? He could have just left the matter alone!

"I'm glad." The glaive in Silent Magician's hand dropped as he was pulled into a tight hold. Silent Magician gasped for air, face buried in Dark Magician's chest. A chuckle vibrated against his nose. "I'm very glad, my beautiful magician."

"D…Dark Magician…?"

"Yes?"

"May I…ask you…to…ask for a kiss…?" Red brushed across white cheeks. He stepped back, stumbling as he did so. Dark Magician caught him gracefully, but looked confused. Silent Magician gazed into the glass above him. He loved them; how they bat lashes so elegantly and how purple crowned Dark Magician's face. He loved how the bridge of Dark Magician's nose connected both eyes, every emotion. Mischief hung on the other's lips--he loved that too; he _adored_ it. When the other dared not move, Silent Magician finally broke away, eyes to the ground. In his last attempt to catch the other's attention, he quietly murmured, "Please…?"

The other's lips were soft. They pushed against Silent Magician's, but also urged them closer. He didn't see it coming; the way Dark Magician gently tugged his small body up to him or how elegant fingers caressed his cheeks before being swept in. His entire body shuddered, taking in yet another feeling Silent Magician had yet to comprehend.

When their lips parted, Silent Magician swore he'd never heard thumping louder than that of his chest. When he examined this exotic sensation, he realized that it wasn't just his; it was the great master's as well. Glass eyes stared at him with that emotion; the same emotion Silent Magician thought so much of an enigma before that he was sure he'd never be able to comprehend it. Somewhere in him, he was sure he was starting to.

"How was that?" Dark Magician mumbled, clearly distracted.

Silent Magician was speechless. He stared at the man in front of him, eyes shimmering with something he couldn't even understand. Slowly, he found himself looking down, gazing at Dark Magician's broad chest. He inched further, fully intent on burying his head into Dark Magician's chest as his eyes spewed his overwhelming emotions. 'How was it?' He loved it; swooned in it.

And instantly, he stopped. Silent Magician looked down at his own torso, and reminded himself: he didn't have the power to touch the Dark Magician. He lacked the magic to. Dumbly, he faltered back, eyes still on the ground.

This magician had a special type of magic; one that Silent Magician clearly lacked. But before he had the chance to dwell on this miserable conclusion, Silent Magician found himself in yet another bone crushing embrace. Silent Magician inhaled the scent of Dark Magician; the many fervent stenches of potions and elixirs, and closed his eyes.

"Fionn?"

"Y…yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y…yes." Silent Magician curled his fingers into purple robes. "Dark Magician?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this for a while?" The hold around him tightened further, and Silent Magician noted lightly how well his body fit into Dark Magician's. it felt right, doing what they were doing. He shuddered, feeling a hand rake through his blue-white locks.

"Fionn?"

A muffled grunt left Silent Magician's lips.

"Your name suits you too," Dark Magician murmured softly as he pressed kisses into snowy hair. "Both of them."

--

**A/N: **

Fionn isn't the real name of the Silent Magician, it's just made up. It means "fair, white", which refers to Silent Magician's hair color, mostly, and his humble ways. It's actually also based off the name "Finn", and "Finn MacCool" in an Irish myth ate magical salmon that made him all knowing, haha.

Arthur, of course, comes from King Arthur, who pulled the magic sword from a rock. That's not Silent Swordsman's real name either xD

Mahad actually is Dark Magician's real name, so I won't get into that one. If you guys feel uncomfortable with my referring to Silent Magician as "Fionn", don't worry far too much, it's not going to be used too often, actually.

When Silent Swordsman was referring to Ma'at, he's talking about the Egyptian God of Justice, the same way Silent Magician refers to Isis, the Goddess of Magic. Anywayl, it looks like Atem's trying to play Cupid, now isn't he? Oh, how much fun this will be! There'll be a few more oneshots for this couple and perhaps even an actual story for the heck of it. Thank you so much for all of your support!


End file.
